Melodia primal
by nonsense fics
Summary: Uivos e acordes podem ter algo em comum? MimeXFenrir
1. Chapter 1

Legato¹

Os uivos… outra vez os uivos… parecia um ritual que se repetia quase toda noite, em algum ponto distante daquela floresta fria e escura. Mas havia uma voz que se destacava naquele coral selvagem.

Como podia soar tão humano, usando a língua dos lobos?

Aos ouvidos sensíveis do lirista, não passavam desapercebidas a dor e a solidão naquele canto lupino. Lhe pareciam ainda mais claras e sinceras do que se fossem proferidas em palavras. O jovem criado pelos lobos ainda lamentava a perda de seus entes queridos. Ainda sentia a dor da traição e do abandono. Não conseguia esquecer a face cruel que a humanidade havia lhe revelado em tão tenra idade, nem mesmo na companhia de sua nova família.

Não seriam parecidos afinal? O músico ainda carregava a culpa da morte paterna, também aprendera a duvidar dos sentimentos humanos. A pompa e fama que sua arte lhe rendiam somente encobriam a solidão o vazio em que acabara por se encerrar… de que lhe adiantavam amizades falsas e sorrisos que tentam dissimular interesse em vão?

Se pensar assim, talvez o garoto dos lobos tivera mais sorte, não aprendera a usar da arma mais cruel que a humanidade criou: não aprendeu… ou talvez tenha se recusado a aprender a mentir e dissimular. Expressa seu sofrimento em alto e bom tom diante de seus companheiros. Não precisava lhes ocultar nada, e assim, apesar de seu coração ainda estar ferido, se manteve mais puro…

De certa forma, o invejava… mas ao mesmo tempo tinha consciência de que vivia no mundo que criara.

Ouvia mais uma vez o uivo, tão humano…

Se pelo menos pudesse amenizar sua dor… por que sentia que a dor de Fenrir era também sua?

----

1- Não sou especialista em música… na verdade, não tenho noção musical nenhuma, e o mais próximo de tocar um instrumento que eu consigo é tocar berrante (o que já não faço a um bom tempo, apesar de adorar ^^'). Então, se alguém não concordar com os títulos dos capítulos do Mime e tiver uma sugestão melhor, ficaria feliz em ouvi-la ^^'

A propósito, pelo que eu andei lendo, 'legato' é o traço que une uma sequência de notas nas partituras, que são prolongadas e tocadas 'em uma respirada só'. Agora é especulação minha, mas… será como um 'uivo'?


	2. Farfalhar de um Toque Humano

Farfalhar de um Toque Humano

Aquele som novamente… não entendia o porquê, mas por algum motivo, aqueles sons lhe acalmavam a alma de uma maneira que não compreendia, mas lhe fazia sentir-se bem… Não demorou muito para descobrir de onde, ou melhor, de quem vinham… sim, sabia quem era ele, era outro guerreiro deus… cabelos e olhos de um tom laranja de uma vividez incomum, e seu cheiro era o de alguém que escondia algo… ou se escondia de algo… mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele som… lhe passava alguma mensagem solitária e triste… não, não eram palavras, aprendera a duvidar das palavras humanas desde cedo…

O que aquelas mãos que cantavam queriam dizer?

Ao mesmo tempo que tinha ânsias de procurar a resposta, seu instinto de sobrevivência o alarmava. Podia não usar palavras, mas o tal Mime ainda era humano. Quem lhe garantia que não era mais uma artimanha humana?

Devia esquecer, vivia tão bem assim, só com os lobos… desde a morte de seus pais, nunca precisara dos humanos, nem de nada que viesse deles. Por que agora… ansiava por ouvir aquilo que não sabia ser uma melodia, inconscientemente procurava desvendar aqueles sons tão misteriosos quanto agradáveis? Era tão feliz antes de seus ouvidos serem tocados pela primeira vez por aquele encanto de cordas, quando não tinha esse vazio no peito, que o silêncio não calava mais…

Seria esse o poder daquele humano? Ou será que esse vazio sempre existiu, mas nunca tinha percebido antes?

------

Gosta dos asgardianos e de casais incomuns? Leia também Bado e Fenrir em Páreas:

_Teve a impressão que o jovem olhava em sua direção... mas o que os olhos dourados expressavam era um tanto diferente... não era hostilidade, era quase como se o reconhecesse como a um igual... mas que tolice, o tal de Fenrir não sabia que ele estava ali, nem sequer que existia..._


End file.
